Breaking Through
by nature-elf
Summary: This is my first ever story so please be nice. Not sure where I'm going with it but I hope you enjoy! Bit of Ros/Lucas romance/angst *SPOILERS up to and including 8.3*


**This is my first story and first time I've written anything since GCSE's so please don't be too harsh. Everything in this story belongs to Kudos and the BBC.**

Ros walked through the pods looking stern after having just come back from seeing an asset. For newer members of the team, like Tariq, there was no discernable difference in her attitude to normal. But Lucas could see something was up and was carefully considering whether it was wise to question a woman who could bite his head off quicker than he could ask 'what's up?'

Having accepted his fate, he closed the gap from where he stood to where she had slumped into her chair behind her cluttered desk. She looked up as he approached, her emerald green eyes meeting his shimmering blue ones. He could see the hurt hidden behind the layers of sarcasm, coldness and self-control.

'You alright?' Lucas asked tentatively.

'Do I look alright?' Ros asked, surprising Lucas by the way she had not turned the question into a snide, sarcastic retort, but rather pleading him to tell her the truth.

'No', he replied, then lowering his voice, 'you look like you need a hug if I'm honest'.

At this, a single tear escaped her eye and appeared determined to follow a path down her cheek despite her frantic blinking.

'Come on', he encouraged as they made their way up to the roof, sometimes the only place of refuge from the pain of life at MI5. Harry and Ruth had both found comfort here and although Ruth wouldn't admit it, the others knew she and Harry often spent evenings just watching the lights of the buildings.

The gust of cold air as the door was opened quickly jolted Lucas back to the present as he looked over to see Ros hunched against the brickwork of the balcony. She was shaking, but he wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or if she was still crying, after all she hadn't thought to bring her coat with her.

She jumped as his warm hand touched her bare arm but only managed to start her sentence before the tears began again.

'Lucas, I…'

He pulled her towards him, surrounding her in the comfort of his arms. She buried her head into his chest, listening to his quickening heart beating under his thick jumper. Lucas squeezed her tighter not wanting to let her go and asked again…'what?'

Her reply made his heart sink, 'Jo'.

At that moment Ros wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow her up so she didn't have to face Lucas and the others. She had shot Jo little over a week ago and the guilt was tearing her apart. She'd cried herself to sleep every night since, and had hardly eaten either.

She had stopped herself from breaking down in front of her colleagues every time Jo's name was mentioned, but every time was gradually tearing her heart apart. The truth is she was lonely. Jo and Ros had always got on well, almost a sisterly relationship, sharing gossip and relationship woes between saving the lives of thousands of people. And now Ros felt more alone than she had ever been before. No one to really talk to or to have a quick hug with to ease the pain of this demanding job.

Maybe it would have been easier if she had a boyfriend, at least then she would have someone to share her feelings with. Not to mention the fact that she hadn't had sex since Adam, and that was almost two years ago!

Lucas didn't know what to say. He knew Jo's death had affected her but he had no idea how much. Ros crying was something he never imagined he would witness, but now he was he realised how much he cared for her. Seeing her upset broke his heart and he said what he was sure she already knew, 'it was not your fault.'

Without looking up, she slowly nodded her head against his chest. He could faintly smell her unusual flowery perfume as he bent down to kiss her hair. And before he knew what was happening her lips were touching his and they were kissing. How long they stayed there he wasn't quite sure but as they re-entered the Grid they received very puzzled looks from Tariq and Malcolm, plus a worryingly knowing look from Ruth.

**Thanks for reading, please review to help me write better. I'm will do more chapters if anyone wants it (may do a couple anyway...see how we go) x**


End file.
